warzonewrestlingalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Just Mike
Just Mike is a retired Australian backyard wrestler who performed in X-treme Championship Wrestling. Just Mike was formerly one half of the xCw Tag Team Champions with his tag team partner and protege Simply Scott. He is known as the mastermind behind all of the xCw DVD releases, video package/hype videos, and other merchandising with his companies Just Mike Designs/Just Films. In character, Just Mike is a Pro-Canadian and a scheming heel with a style focused on technicality, chance and underhanded tactics. He started his career joining forces with Tazer as his lackey and tag team partner. His first feud was against Kola Bear, which would begin a 10-0 winning streak for Just Mike. The Xtreme Wrestling Alliance stable formed soon after his arrival, which saw himself aligned with Tazer, Defuzer and Statik, and then soon Lance Lightning and Nik Arial. During this time he had brief feuds with AJ Orlando (Blade Shaw) and Junior Referee Daniel Bonner. His rivalry with Jnr Ref led to his first loss. These were the first cracks to appear as XWA split up, and Just Mike went out on his own just before Christmas Kaos III, after Tazer disbanded XWA. He briefly feuded with Lance Lightning, defeating him at xCw Highway To Hell 2004. He then set his sights on Tazer and the xCw Heavyweight Championship, but came up short at xCw Fight For Farewell in his title shot. He would then go on to challenge Chris "The Horseman" Rowe at xCw Return for Redemption for the xCw Extreme Carnage title, but once again Just Mike could not get the win. At'' xCw Halloween Horror'' in 2007 he formed Team Canada with his new protege Simply Scott. They started a heated feud with not only Vorny 2 Horny, assaulting him after his match with Just Mike, but also Defuzer - Simply Scott's cousin. At the following show, xCw Christmas Kao IV they beat V2H and Chris 'The Horseman' Rowe for the xCw Tag Team Championship, giving Just Mike his first taste of championship gold in his career. His bitter feud with Defuzer culminated in a huge match up at xCw One Night Only, which was voted by peers as the best match of the years from 2005-2009. The feud fizzled out shortly after, before Just Mike began a feud with Nik Arial over the xCw Tag Team Championships. Arial filled in for Simply Scott at xCw Extreme Evolution III during Team Canada's feud with The Stable, Chris 'Horseman' Rowe and Tony 'Pony' Rowe. Arial scored the pinfall victory and then claimed to be one half of the tag team champions. They would then face off at xCw Retribution 2010 for control of the tag team titles. Just Mike scored the victory thanks to Simply Scott. Team Canada's feud with Nik Arial would end at xCw Betrayal 2010 where Arial defeated them in the first ever Handicap Last Man Standing Match. During this time Just Mike also joined with Tazer in invading a local backyard wrestling competitor, Inner City Wrestling Syndicate. Just Mike rocked up at their show, ICWS Twisted Metal IV, to side with Tazer who then defeated Dan Zeplin. Just Mike would go on to face JD Flame in the 5 vs 5 series between the two federations. Back in xCw, Just Mike got to face Jonny V at the final xCw WarZone, before the last ever xCw show - xCw Christmas Kaos V. Just Mike would then have to try defend the Tag Team titles basically on his own against The Heartbreakers at Christmas Kaos V, with Jnr Ref as a surprise partner picked by Owner Chris Rowe (due to another no-show from Simply Scott). Just Mike lost the tag titles and beat down his old nemesis Jnr Ref. Just Mike would then challenge The Horseman in his last ever match for xCw for later in the show, and in a moment of glory for Just Mike, he made Chris Rowe tap out to the Final Word. One of Just Mike's last xCw related appearances was to induct his tag team partner Simply Scott into the xCw Hall of Fame. Just Mike's legacy in xCw can be looked at from many angles - from his behind the scenes work on dvd's, video packages and other media, to his performing, being voted xCw Heel of the Decade at the 10 Year Anniversary Ceremony. He's happily retired these days, and has become a very successful photographer. In wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves' :*''Final Word'' (Half boston crab) :*''Finalizer'' (Half Nelson bulldog variation) :*''Jawbreaker'' :*''Swinging Backbreaker'' :*''Back suplex'' :*''3 knees to the chest'' :*''Neckbreaker'' :*''Maple Leaf Muscle'' (Backbreaker/top rope Leg Drop combo With Simply Scott) :*''Double Canadian Crab'' (w/Simply Scott) *'Entrance Themes ' :*''"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (2003-2004).'' :*''"The Final Countdown" by Europe (2005-2010).'' Championships and accomplishments *'X-treme Championship Wrestling' :*xCw Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Simply Scott :*2004-2008 Match of the Year/s Vs. Defuzer in a No DQ match. :*xCw Heel of the Decade as voted by peers. :*xCw Tag Team of the Decade w/Simply Scott as voted by peers. :*xCw Hall of Famer (class of 2007)